Sacrifices Suck
by Cook Poo
Summary: I hate them. I hate both of them. Those slimy useless crazy ass surprisingly hot kidnappers. They just had to kidnap me, Nina, & Alfie didn't they. Apparently he wanted to sacrifice us so they could do the unthinkable. Bring somebody back to life.
1. The Kidnapping

**Patricia POV**

I hate them. I hate both of them. Those slimy useless crazy ass surprisingly hot kidnappers. They just had to kidnap me, Nina, & Alfie didn't they. I was the first one they took.

**FLASHBACK **

"Hey, Trudy. I'm gonna get some supplies for the project on Egypt. I'll be back in about ten minutes." I said.

"Sure thing sweetie. Make sure to come back soon. It's about to get dark." She replied.

Unfortunately things didn't go as planned. For one, I failed that project. Second, I was kidnapped.

I was just texting Nina that I had all the stuff & was coming until somebody stepped in front of me and another person stepped behind me. He was young barely, twenty years old. He had dark hair and blue eyes. The guy who I assumed was his brother was the same except for the fact that he had green eyes. He held something in his hand. It was a knife.

"Aw, man. Again. This is the second time I've been kidnapped. Can't you bother someone else." I said.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously. Which sort of freaked me out. Then Mr. Blue Eyes made a gesture with his hand and I started screaming. I felt like my head war on fire. I fell down crying and the last thing I remember before I blacked out was Green Eyes flinching & muttering you didn't have to do that.


	2. Busy Being Worried

**Nina POV**

"Hey you guys seen Patricia? I can't find her. She should be here right now. She said she was done shopping." I said.

"Nah, I didn't see her. Should we tell Trudy?"Said Amber.

"Probably. First let's call her & if she doesn't pick up we have a Sibuna meeting."

Fabian picked up his phone & dialed her number. It rang a few times then was picked up. Fabian put it on speaker.

"Hello." Said a male voice. It was deep and gruff. Probably not Patricia.

"What the hell?! Who are you & what did you do to Patricia?" Amber yelled into the phone.

I could hear some other guy screaming in the background that he "was an idiot to pick up the phone & if you don't close that damn phone I'll kill you."

But I could also hear someone else. Someone female that was screaming "HELP!". I also heard something go SMACK & a cry of pain.

Then the line went dead.

"O.M.G did you hear Trixie? She needs our help. Let's go." Alfie yelled.

"How can we go? We don't know where she is."Said Fabian.

"We should tell the police."Said Amber.

"Aw. Hell nah. Patricia said the police force knew about Joy's disappearance. We can't trust them." I said.

"We could tell the other house students." Amber said.

"Well, we can't tell Mara because she won't believe us. We don't know Eddie that well but he cares about Patricia. Joy is sick of the whole chosen one drama. I guess we could tell Jerome and Eddie." I say.

"Great, how are we gonna explain that our friend has been kidnapped for the damn second time in two years." Said Alfie. "And we haven't even got to the part about Senkara."


	3. History Lessons

**Patricia POV**

The side of my face hurt like hell. I could tell it was bruising where Blue Eyes decided to punch me. Blue Eyes was pretty mad when I decided to try to run. So he shot in the leg. Oops, getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you what happen.

**XXZZXXZZXXZZXXZZXXZZXXZZXXZZXXZZXX**

When Fabian called I could hear what Green Eyes was saying. And being the intelligent person I was I screamed help. Then came Blue Eyes. His eyes were wide and angry. My breath quickened & I tried to go shrink back but I was tied to a chair. He walked towards me slowly with a sick smile. I swallowed hard tried to stutter out and apology but before I could he hit me. Next thing I remember was falling sideways and hitting the floor. I tried to get up but I was still tied up. Then as he was leaving Green Eyes rushed in. He saw the tears in my eyes & glared at his brother.

"What was that for?!" Said GE (Green Eyes).

"She screamed. They'll be suspicious. The sacrifice has to go right or Chloe won't be back. And then we'll have to wait 276 damn years to get her back, again. Do you not remember our vow. We said we'd live together forever!" Said BE (Blue Eyes).

Is he crazy?! There's no way he could be 276 years old.

"I know. But isn't there another way. What would Chloe say if she saw you. Slaughtering kids to bring her back. She was sweet. She would hate you if you did that." Said GE.

"I don't care. As long as she's alive."

"Whatever. Just leave the girl alone."

BE left & GE walked toward me. With a knife in his hand. I whimpered & tried to move back but couldn't. He reached for the back of the chair & pulled me up. He cut the ropes off. He grabbed my wrists and winced.

"Sorry about that. The ropes must've hurt." He said

"They sure as hell did." I reply

"By the way what was he talking about? Who's Chloe? How can you two be 276 years old?"

"Aw, kiddo, we're not 276 years old. We're around 784 years old."

"What?! How's that possible? Even the serum couldn't let you live that long."

"What serum? Anyway we're mages. And no, not like Harry Potter. We don't have wands. And simple stuff like controlling the elements don't need a spell. Complicated stuff like sacrifices need it."

"Why're you telling me this?" I say

"I had nobody to talk. Plus you asked." He says.

"So how come you're about 800 years. And who's Chloe?

" Well that's along story. Chloe was my sister. After our parents died in 1229 me, my brother, & my sister made a spell that would make sure we would never age."

"So how did she die?" I ask.

As soon as I say that his jaw clenches & I'm afraid I went too far. His voice slightly shook as he talked.

"We made many enemies. I was careless. I thought we were invincible. I don't remember what happen. Too much adrenaline. But I can show you."

"How?" I asked.

"Don't you remember. We're mages." He said with a cheeky grin.

He took both of his hands & put them next to my temple. All of a second images started flashing through my head.

The first picture was of a beautiful woman with long dark hair & bright blue eyes. Walking next to her were BE & GE, both of them looked younger, had weird clothes, & had crazy long hair.

Out of nowhere. Townspeople started to attack arrows flew. Swords taken out. Curses yelled. The BE, GE, & Chloe were doing some magic stuff. Snapping someone's neck with a simple motion. Sending gusts of air towards the attackers causing them to fly back. And the coolest. Throwing balls of fire at them. But then one man with a sword got GE across the stomach. He fell down in shock. Blood pouring out of his mouth. Chloe got to him. Muttered some ancient words & ended up healing GE. But he was still tired, Chloe was also obviously tired & at that instant, an arrow went through her heart. BE caught her & the look of pain in his eyes was enough to make me feel bad for him. Then all of a second the vision ended. I looked up saw GE looking like he was punched in the stomach. I felt bad for them but that didn't stop me from grabbing a piece of wood from the chair and swing it at his face. He cried out in pain then passed out. With my heart beating so I hard that I thought it would come out of my chest.

I ran. Until I saw BE. Holding a gun. Aimed at me. He flipped the gun around then smacked me in the head with the butt of the gun. All I remember before I blacked out was a boot stomping on my leg.


End file.
